finalfantasyfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Mô đun:String
function string.lettersequencenumber(str) str = str:upper() local sct = string.tochartable(str) local tot = 0 for i=1, #sct do local q, l = string.byte(scti)-64, #sct-i tot = tot + q*(26^l) end return tot end function string.lettersequence(number) if not number then local obj = {_lower = false} obj.lower = function(self, bool) if bool and bool false then self._lower = false else self._lower = true end return self end obj.__index = function(self, key) if rawget(obj, key) then return rawget(obj, key) end if type(key) "number" then local x = string.lettersequence(key) if self._lower then return x:lower() end return x else return string.lettersequencenumber(key) end end setmetatable(obj, obj) return obj end if number < 1 then return nil end number = number - 1 local nad = {} while number > 25 do table.insert(nad, 1, (number % 26)) number = math.floor(number/26)-1 end table.insert(nad, 1, number) local o = "" for i=1, #nad do o = o .. string.char(nadi+65) end return o end function string.replace(st, fr, to) if not to then to = "" end return require "Module:Array".join(string.split(st, fr), to) end --Equivalent to #formatnum: -- replaces number with string with commas for thousands function string.formatnum(x) if not x then return "1" end local formatx = tostring(math.floor(x)) local decim = x - math.floor(x) formatx:gsub("%d%d%d",",%d%d%d") if formatx:startswith(",") then formatx = formatx:sub(2) end if decim ~= 0 then formatx = formatx .. tostring(decim) end return formatx end string.trim = mw.text.trim function string.split(s, d, sso, sto) if sso nil then sso = false end if sto nil then sto = false end local q = {} local last = false while true do if s:find(d, 1, true) nil then last = true end local n = last and s or string.sub(s, 0, s:find(d, 1, true)-1) if sto then n = mw.text.trim(n) end if sso true and n ~= "" or sso false then table.insert(q, n) end if(last true) then break end s = string.sub(s, s:find(d, 1, true)+#d) end return q end function string.tochartable(s) local o = {} for i=1, #s do table.insert(o, string.sub(s, i, i)) end return o end function string.charat(s, i) return s:sub(i,i) end function string.ischar(s) if #s 1 then return true end return false end function string.isletter(s) if #s 1 and s:find("%a") then return true end return false end function string.isdigit(s) if #s 1 and s:find("%d") then return true end return false end function string.isupper(s) if not s:find("%l") then return true end return false end function string.islower(s) if not s:find("%u") then return true end return false end function string.isnumeric(s) if s:find("%d") and not s:find("%D") then return true end return false end function string.isalphanumeric(s) if s:find("%w") and not s:find("%W") then return true end return false end function string.isalpha(s) if s:find("%a") and not s:find("%A") then return true end return false end function string.ishexadecimal(s) if s:find("%x") and not s:find("%X") then return true end return false end function string.isoctal(s) local _o = "01234567" if s:find(_o) and s:gsub(_o, "") "" then return true end return false end function string.contains(s, b) if string.find(s, b, 1, true) then return true end return false end function string.startswith(s, b) if string.sub(s, 1, #b) b then return true end return false end function string.endswith(s, b) if string.sub(s, -#b) b then return true end return false end return string